


Niall's Letter

by Zoe13



Series: Need You Now [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis finds Niall's suicide note and Liam turns out to be observant. Sequel to "Need You Now"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write this whether or not people liked the first one. ^^

Louis skipped away from Harry's flailing legs as he relaxed his hold on the youngest's sides.

"Stop tickling me!" Harry gasped before realizing Louis had. "Oh." Louis grinned from ear to ear and then jumped up.

"Let's see what Nialler and Zayn are doing," he decided, pulling Harry up. Harry shrugged and they headed out the hallway into Niall's room. Louis quickly scanned the room. It was empty and the floor had large wet marks where somebody had obviously cleaned a bad mess. 

Harry frowned. "But they're not in our room and Liam's out and only he has the key to his room."

"They probably just went out for a bite." Louis dropped to the floor, sprawling and sighing. "I'm so bored." He stopped as a piece of paper in the bin next to him caught his eye. It was on the top of a pile of other pieces of paper in the trashcan and had 'Haz and Lou' written on it in Niall's cramped handwriting. Frowning, he pulled it out and opened it. Harry leaned over his shoulder, reading with him.

'Haz and Lou-

I'm writing to you together because that's how I saw you even from the start. It's like you're one person that was split in half and then brought back together. Not that you're alike, but that you're whole. 

You need each other.

It sounds stupid, but I needed someone to need me and- well, no one did or will. See, I'm in love. Was in love, I suppose. Sounds okay, right? But this person...they're too perfect for me and, just like everyone else, they don't need me. I loved them for a while and it got worse and worse and I, well I can't do it anymore. I'm really sorry. I know you'll miss me, I know you didn't hate me, but I don't think you even needed me. So. This is me being happy. Please, don't be sad. Be happy with me that I'm at peace.

Love you guys so much.  
If you have a little Darcy some day...please. Give her a kiss from her Uncle Niall and tell her about me. I wish I could have seen her.

-Niall'

The letter fell from Louis' fingers. Harry sucked in a sharp breath.

"Niall's going to-"

"We need to find Niall. Now." Louis leaped up, whipping out his phone and calling Liam.

"Hey Louis! Sup?"

"Hey Liam, have you seen Niall?"

"Not all day." The color drained from Louis' face.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Liam's jovial tone fell and he went into calmly-panicking-Liam mode.

"Haz and I found a letter to us in his room. There are a bunch more addressed to everyone he knows. He says he's gonna- he's gonna kill himself."

"Fuck!" Liam let loose, startled. "We have to find him!"

"I know. You call Niall-"

"I tried already," Harry interrupted. "He's not picking up."

"I'll be right over. Don't wait for me. Look to see what he might have used or could be planning on using and then find him," Liam ordered. 

"Okay." Louis hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket, dropping to his knees and looking around the trashcan.  
He dug through the letters and found about ten razors clumped together.

He ran out the door, closely followed by Harry.

"Paul!" he ran up to the security guard, gasping for breath. "Have you seen Niall?"

"He went out earlier, but not since then."

"What did he do? Tell me exactly."

"Well, he seemed to be crying but wouldn't tell me what was wrong. He was clutching something but I couldn't see it. I thought I saw him sneak back in later, but I could be wrong."

Harry leaned against the wall for support, face blanched.

Louis knew they had to find Niall. And now. He took off again, careening out of the hotel and tearing down the sidewalks, heading for the park. It was quiet and deserted and the only place he could think of that Niall could be at.

He crashed into someone, Harry colliding with his back as he fell.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I have to go- Niall!" he darted forward, grabbing the blonde and shaking him. Zayn helped Harry up as Niall looked at Louis with wide eyes. Liam ran up, panting and looking relieved that Niall wasn't gone.

"Lou-"

"You're not gonna do it, okay Niall?! That letter was bullshit and I'm not gonna put up with it! You're gonna meet Darcy some day and I'm not gonna give her a kiss for you, you selfish bastard, you're gonna do it yourself! How could you want to do that to us?!" Niall seemed to be trying to say something and Harry grasped Louis' arm. 

Louis immediately deflated, his eyes tearing up. 

"Lou, calm down."

"But he can't, Haz, we need him." Niall pulled Louis into a hug, a slight laugh coming out of him.

"Louis, it's okay. I'm not going to."

"But- the letter-"

"Zayn found me. He saw the letters, saw the pills, and saw this." He yanked up his sleeves, showing the innumerable scars on his arms. "He fixed it, solved the problem." He smiled at Zayn and Zayn slung an arm around him, smiling down at him fondly.

Louis gaped like a fish.

"Okay. So you're feeling unnecessary, you uh...cut, make a decision, write letters and then Zayn finds you?"

"Pretty much," Niall said.

"You were talking about Zayn!" Harry burst out. Niall looked confused but Louis knew immediately what Harry meant. Liam raised an eyebrow.

"You two! You meant that you loved Zayn and- and..."

"And I love him," Zayn smiled. Liam suddenly did a happy dance. Harry and Louis gaped at him.

"I knew it! Ha! I knew it!"

"Wait. But aren't Haz and I the meddlers and you're the oblivious one?"

"Nope. I knew those two were meant for each other. They just had to figure it out."

"So you're not gonna kill yourself?" Louis questioned Niall. 

"No."

"And you're not gonna cut?"

"With time, no."

"Good." And Louis fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Zoe xx


End file.
